Rien que toi et moi
by Mydaya
Summary: Yaoi HiwaDai Aspirés dans un rêve, ils retrouvent leurs moitié mais pas seulement ça... reviews pleaseuh !
1. Chap I

Chapitre Un : Un rêve ??

* * *

**Série** : DNAngel

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : HiwaDai

**Disclaimer** : Tous ces petits bishos ne sont pas à moi... J'ai bien essayé de pécher Dark, mais il a prit With pour sortir de mes filets !! T-T Je suis si malheureuse !! Bouhou !! Spoilers bien sûr de la fin de la série.

* * *

Daisuke regardait le beau paysage qui s'offrait à lui, une lueur dans les yeux. Quand il aura le temps, il irait peindre ce paysage. Riku arriva derrière lui :

— Le prof nous demande de tous se rassembler pour savoir l'emploi du temps de la semaine.

— D'accord, j'arrive tout de suite.

Riku repartit, allant prévenir les autres, lançant avant de partir un regard complice. Daisuke lui sourit avant de se mettre en route pour le point de rendez-vous.

Tout avait été terminé il y avait déjà un an. Dark et Krad étaient partis. Daisuke sortait avec Riku. Satoshi avait envoyé baladé son père et avait lui-même payé un petit appartement, voulant son indépendance, suivant le conseil de Daisuke. La sœur de Riku, Risa avait été un peu déprimée quelques temps par le départ de Dark, mais avec les efforts combinés de Daisuke et de Riku, elle avait su retrouver le sourire.

Arrivé au point de rendez-vous, Daisuke aperçut Satoshi et s'approcha de lui.

— Comment ça va, Hiwatari-kun ? Tu t'en sors bien chez toi, tout seul ? Tu sais, je vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu te faire héberger chez moi ! Ma mère, mon père et mon grand-père étaient d'accord, tu sais !

— Je voulais être indépendant, Niwa-kun. Et puis je travaille un peu pour la police et ils me donnent de l'argent. Ca me suffit pour ma nourriture.

— Quoi ! Tu as encore le temps avec tous les devoirs qu'on a à faire !

— Et toi, ça ne te gênait pas plus que ça avec Dark quand tu travaillais la nuit. Et on avait également beaucoup de devoirs. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

— J'étais quand même crevé après...

Satoshi eut un petit sourire, mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de se parler plus car Riku et Risa revenaient, ayant rameuté tout le monde à la demande de leur professeur. Celui-ci leur expliqua un peu tout et leur montra un écriteau au mur qui montrait leurs prochaines activités.

Le soir approcha et il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher, chacun dans son dortoir. Daisuke partageait sa chambre avec Satoshi et un de ses amis, le fils du policier qui voulait devenir reporter.

* * *

Daisuke faisait de beau rêve. Il était avec Riku et ils se baladaient tous les deux, main dans la main, sur une plage au sable chaud. Puis Daisuke utilisa With pour se créer des ailes et ils s'envolèrent très haut dans le ciel. Mais alors qu'ils avaient l'impression de toucher le soleil couchant, Riku disparut, ainsi que les ailes de With. Bref, il tomba de haut.

Mais alors qu'il allait toucher l'eau, il ouvrit les yeux sur une place avec une fontaine derrière lui. Satoshi était également là. Le soleil était cette fois-ci haut dans le ciel.

— Hein ! s'exclama-t-il. Pourquoi je suis là ? Où est Riku ? Et pourquoi il y a Hiwatari-kun ? Voilà que je me mets à rêver de lui !

— Détends-toi, fit Satoshi.

— Aaaah !! Voilà que Hiwatari-kun me dit de me détendre ! Aaah !! Je ne veux pas rêver de lui comme ça !! Bon au moins on a encore nos vêtements !

— Mais non, soupira Satoshi avec une goutte de sueur. Ce que je voulais dire c'est de te calmer. Parce que nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve normal.

— Noooon !! Pas de rêve érotique !!

— Mais t'es désespérant ! Je voulais dire que nous ne rêvons pas !

— Eh ?

— Ceci n'est pas vraiment un rêve parce que je suis réellement Satoshi et que toi, je suppose, tu es le vrai Niwa-kun. Quoique là, j'ai un peu de doutes...

— Nous ne sommes pas dans un rêve ?

— Oui, parce que je sens à nouveau Krad en moi et toi, je parie que Dark est avec toi, ne ?

Un peu surpris par cette idée, Daisuke se concentra quand même et finalement il entendit au fond de lui :

"Salut vieille branche ! Ca fait longtemps, ne ?"

— Aaah !! Dark est là !! Mais... pou... pourquoi ?

— C'est ce rêve qui est à l'origine de tout, expliqua Satoshi. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi nous sommes tombés là-dedans, mais il va falloir qu'on se débrouille pour en sortir. Heureusement que Krad et Dark sont là ; ils pourront nous aider à trouver la sortie.

— Oui !! Dépêchons-nous de sortir d'ici !

* * *

**Mydaya** : Daaaaaark !!!!! _baaaaaave_

**Dark** : _se cache derrière Krad_ Noooon pas elle !!!

**Mydaya** : Daaaaaaaaaark !!!! Mon m'amour à mwaaa !!!!!!

**Dark** : _utilise With pour se barrer très loin_

**Mydaya** : Beuh ?? o.O Dark ?? ... sniff... Bon c'est pas grave !! ;) Daisukeeeee !!!!

**Daisuke** : Noooon pas moi ! Je veux pas !! Daaaark !!! Attends-moi !!!! Me laisse pas avec cette folle !!!!! _se découvre une passion pour le 3000m homme_

**Mydaya** : Maieuh !!! è.é Bon c'est pas grave non plus... _se tourne avec un petit sourire vers un garçon aux cheveux bleus qui était malheureusement au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit_ Hiwatari-kuuuuun ! Viens par ici !!

**Satoshi** : _ayant essayé de son confondre avec le mur derrière lui en vain_... Jamais !! Plutôt crever !! _sors un poignard et se suicide_

**Mydaya** : Naaaaaaan !!!! Tous mes m'amours veulent pas de moi !!!!!!! T-T C'est pas juste !! C'est pas grave, je disposerais d'eux comme il me plaira ! Niar niark niark !!!

**Krad** : _trop heureux d'avoir échappé à la folle échappée de sa cage_

**Mydaya** : Pour avoir la suite, il faut simplement appuyer sur le petit bouton où y'a marqué GO. N'hésitez plus !!!!!


	2. Chap II

Chapitre Deux :

* * *

**Série** : DNAngel 

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : HiwaDai

**Disclaimer** : Bon, il se trouve qu'on a joué à cache-cache quand je leur ai dit que je voulais les avoir pour moi toute seule. Mais voilà, ils veulent quand même pas se montrer... Sniff ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais leur fais souffrir milles maux, na !

— Pour les paroles de Daisuke et Satoshi. "..." pour les paroles de Dark et de Krad.

* * *

— On commence par quoi ? demanda candidement Daisuke. 

— Nous sommes vraisemblablement dans notre ville. Je reconnais cette fontaine et puis la vue d'ici. Tu vois là-bas, c'est ta maison.

— Wouah ! C'est magnifique !

Le visage de Daisuke s'épanouit devant la vue superbe qui s'offrait à lui. Jamais dans le vrai monde, les couleurs du soleil couchant n'avaient été aussi belles, aussi parfaites. La mer avait des reflets plus que merveilleux qui faisaient rêver.

Satoshi jeta bien entendu un coup d'œil vers le tableau, mais sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, son regard était attiré vers son compagnon béat d'admiration devant ce spectacle. Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire s'élargissait de secondes en secondes.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus parut méditer un instant, puis avec une certaine rougeur, il allait dire quelque chose quand Daisuke se tourna vers lui et lui fit :

— J'aurais aimé que Riku voie ça !

— Sans nulle doute, répliqua Satoshi, redevant froid comme de la pierre. Mais pour ça il faut sortir d'ici au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. Krad me dit qu'il se tiendra tranquille avec Dark, et toi ?

"J'étais en train de dormir tranquillement quand tu m'as réveillé, Daisuke. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon esprit s'est réveillé en toi comme ça. Rien ne nous sert de nous battre, Krad et moi."

— Dark est d'accord, répondit Daisuke.

— Bien, Krad me dit qu'avant de se réveiller, il a senti un pouvoir comme celui des Hikari. Peut-être sont-ils dans le coup. Mais dans quel but ?

— Les Hikari !? Mais qu'est-ce qu'on leur a fait pour qu'ils nous en veulent !

"Au lieu de te plaindre, tu pourrais visiter cet endroit car, même s'il ressemble à ta ville, quelque chose semble différent."

— Mais on ne saura quelque chose que si on fouille les lieux, ne ? continua-t-il.

"Eh ! Fais pas genre que c'est toi qui as eut l'idée !"

— Allons chez toi, Niwa-kun. Peut-être est-ce un retour en arrière, ou dans le futur ou carrément autre chose. Et puis ta famille avait l'air d'être au courant de pas mal de choses quand je suis passé un jour chez toi. On pourra leur demander.

— Oui !

Ils se mirent en route, croisant des gens qui semblaient avoir des ressemblances avec ceux qu'ils connaissaient dans leur monde à eux. Arrivés devant la porte d'entrée, Dasiuke déglutit avec effort.

"De quoi as-tu peur, c'est ta famille."

— Mais je ne sais pas quoi leur dire ! répliqua Daisuke.

— Tu n'auras peut-être pas besoin de dire quelque chose s'ils sont si futés que ça, calma Satoshi avec un regard en coin.

N'ayant pas voulu parler tout haut et avec le long regard de son ami, Daisuke rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Satoshi n'attendit plus et sonna, avant que le garçon aux cheveux rouges ne puisse l'en empêcher.

Alors que Daisuke avait les yeux écarquillés, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser la place à une petite fille qui ressemblait presque trait pour trait à Daisuke, mais en fille. Elle avait sa taille, ses yeux, sa couleur de cheveux, ses traits du visage. Mais au lieu d'avoir les cheveux en pétard comme Daisuke ou son père ou son grand-père, elle les avait comme sa mère.

— Dai-chan ! cria quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Qui est-ce ?

— Je ne sais pas, maman, répondit la jeune fille.

— Dai-chan, répéta Daisuke prêt à rire ou à s'enfuir en courant.

La mère arriva et Daisuke se retint de dire "Maman" juste à temps. Satoshi jugeait le tout d'un visage sans expression, mais son œil resta songeur devant la fille qui se faisait appeler Dai-chan.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Emiko.

— Je..., commença Daisuke. Ano... quelle famille habite ici ?

— La maison des Niwa !!! déclara fièrement Dai-chan.

* * *

**Mydaya** : Oh purée, j'ai eut du mal à le sortir ce chapitre o.O Je pensais pas à ce point... Je suis désolée de la grosse attente pour ceux qui l'attendais avec impatience !! 

**Dark** : Mais t'excuse pas ! Plus tu nous oublies, mieux c'est !

**Mydaya** : Pourtant je ne vois pas pourquoi, je suis d'une gentillesse à toute épreuve !

**Dark** : Enlève-moi cette auréole, ça te va pas.

**Mydaya** : Nan je la trouve très bien comme ça !!

**Daisuke** : Ecoute, Myda, tu devrais écouter Dark. Il lui arrive de dire des choses censées !

**Dark** : Eh !!

**Mydaya** : Des chtites reviews, nan ? Oh allez, je sais que vous en mourrez d'envie de me dire un commentaire ! Les reviews sont vos amies...

**Dark** : Et voilà qu'elle s'essaye à l'hypnose, c'est pitoyable -.-


	3. Chap III

**Chapitre Trois :**

* * *

**Série** : DNAngel

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Couple** : HiwaDai

**Disclaimer** : Bon, il se trouve qu'on a joué à cache-cache quand je leur ai dit que je voulais les avoir pour moi toute seule. Mais voilà, ils veulent quand même pas se montrer... Sniff ! Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais leur fais souffrir milles maux, na !

— Pour les paroles de Daisuke et Satoshi. "..." pour les paroles de Dark et de Krad.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Onarluca : Toujours là au rendez-vous ! Merci pour tes gentilles reviews :p

Melie : Ouaiiis ! Mon hypnose a marché ! Mais laisse faire, Dark ! Enfin merci pour tes encouragements.

Jenny 944 : Merci d'avoir reviewé !

Babel : Mais oui, mais oui, ne t'en fais pas, tout se passe comme prévu... Je déstabilise simplement les revieweurs loool XD Enfin, je n'en dit pas plus quand même...

Koneko 44 : _s'imagine à la place de Koneko Dark et Krad version fille_ looool XD Arrête de me donner des idées tordues, toi ! Déjà que pour le moment, c'est pas mal... Donc voilà la suite.

Hadès Hiei : Loool XD Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Je sais même pas quoi te dire XD Juste que la suite est donc là ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

* * *

Voyons voir. Il était dans sa propre avec sa mère, son grand-père et même With ! Mais au lieu que ce soit lui, il se trouvait qu'il y avait une adorable jeune fille lui ressemblant comme une goutte. D'ailleurs Satoshi gardait un œil quasi-permanent sur elle, mettant Daisuke un peu mal à l'aise. Et le plus terrible, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

En tout cas, Dai-chan semblait connaître Satoshi. Et à présent, ils prenaient un petit casse-croûte.

— Je me promenais par ici et il me semblait que tu habitais là, non ? fit le garçon aux cheveux bleus en jouant le jeu. Ca ne dérange pas si mon ami Daisuke est là ?

— Non, non ! s'exclama la mère toute guillerette. Dai-chan ne ramène pas beaucoup d'amis ! Et je suis si contente que le célèbre Hiwatari vienne prendre le thé chez nous ! Ma fille m'a si souvent parlé de toi !

— M'man ! s'écria Dai-chan, les joues rouges. Bon, vous voulez monter dans ma chambre ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? dit simplement Satoshi.

Daisuke se sentait mal à l'aise. Hiwatari semblait content d'être avec cette jeune fille qui lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Et cette sensation semblait réciproque avec le petit dialogue qu'avaient échangé la mère et la fille.

Daisuke observa sans surprise _sa_ chambre. Le lit était à la même place, les tableaux aussi. Il y avait même une peinture cachée par une voile dans un coin. Comme lui qui avait peint Risa un temps. Il se replongea dans son passé avec plaisir.

"Eh ! lui fit Dark. Ne tombe pas dans le mélodramatique. Et puis tu vas me faire pleurer ! Ah, Risa... Comment va-t-elle au fait ?"

Daisuke se remémora les derniers évènements alors que Dark était reparti. L'ange aux ailes noires écouta attentivement. Daisuke était donc sorti avec Riku, avec qui il était vraiment heureux. Risa s'était trouvé un petit ami plus grand qu'elle et au sourire ravageur. Elle semblait très heureuse avec lui et parfois ils sortaient tous les quatre au ciné ou au restaurant. Par contre, Daisuke ne se souvenait plus trop de son prénom et Dark semblait s'en moquer.

L'ange avait-il été vraiment amoureux d'elle à sa manière ? Peu importe. Il ne pourrait pas la rejoindre. Déjà, c'était assez étrange de se retrouver encore une fois tous les deux, Daisuke et Dark.

— Daisuke ?

La voix de Satoshi le ramena au présent. Et que son prénom soit utilisé le fit rougir. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser son nom, déjà pris par Dai-chan. D'ailleurs, c'était assez étrange que les Niwa se rendent pas compte de sa ressemblance. Pour revenir à l'instant présent, Daisuke se rendit compte qu'ils l'appelaient tous les deux depuis un certain temps.

— Oh pardon ! s'excusa-t-il. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ta chambre est vraiment magnifique, Dai-chan ! Tu as su mettre... une touche personnelle vraiment attachante !

— Merci, merci ! Mais arrête tes compliments, je ne sais plus où me mettre !

— Je le pense vraiment, sourit le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Et c'est toi qui as fait toutes ces peintures ? Elles sont vraiment magnifiques.

— Pas toutes, mais presque. Celle-là et celle-là seulement.

Ca ressemblait vraiment à sa propre peinture. Cela le gênait un peu de complimenter ses propres talents, mais bon, il était poli avant tout.

— Tu as une belle vue, leur parvint la voix de Satoshi du balcon.

— Ah tu trouves ? demanda Dai-chan en se précipitant vers lui, les joues teintées.

Seul dans la chambre, Daisuke laissa son regard dériver sur la peinture cachée.

Oserait-il ? Qui y aurait-il ? Risa ? Ce serait bête. Risa en garçon peut-être. Allez, rien qu'un coup d'œil discret. Ca ne fera de mal à personne de toute façon. Et puis Dai-chan n'était pas obligée d'être au courant de son indiscrétion. D'ailleurs ce n'était nullement une indiscrétion, car c'était comme s'il était dans sa chambre, car...

"Oh arrête de te trouver des excuses et soulève ce voile, bon sang !"

— C'est bon..., murmura Daisuke en s'approchant de la toile et d'en soulever un coin.

Mais alors un cri perçant lui parvint et dans un sursaut, il défit tout, illuminant la peinture du soleil du dehors. C'était Dai-chan qui avait crié d'horreur et qui se précipitait vers lui. Mais trop tard.

Les deux garçons observèrent avec étonnement Hiwatari, peint alors qu'il sourirait chaleureusement. La jeune fille se planta devant, le cachant à moitié, le visage rouge pivoine.

— Je... je...

Elle déglutit, puis releva la tête fièrement :

— Je suis amoureuse d'Hiwatari-kun !

* * *

**Mydaya** : Que de suspense, mes amis ;p

**Dark** : _regardant à droite, puis à gauche_ Tu vois du suspense, toi ?

**Mydaya** : v.v Pas la peine de me rabaisser, merci bien.

**Dark** : _gloussant_

**Mydaya** : _balançant une enclume à la tête de Dark_ Ah :-) Maintenant, je me sens mieux, lool !

**Dark** : Aïe.

**Mydaya** : Ne faites pas attention à lui, il essaye juste de se rendre intéressant ! Laissez une petite review !


	4. Chap IV

**Chapitre Quatre :**

* * *

**Série** : DNAngel

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: http/nex84.ath.cx/site/accueil.htm

**Couple** : HiwaDai

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Voilà.

— Pour les paroles normales. "..." pour les paroles de Dark et de Krad.

**Note **: Un grand merci pour les 3 reviews que j'ai reçu et je pense que dans ce chapitre, je vais en réconforter pas mal, loool ! De toute manière, j'ai mon petit plan, et j'aime bien faire stresser les gens, lool XD Non, je suis méchante, je vous laisse à la fic !

* * *

— Je suis amoureuse d'Hiwatari-kun !

Daisuke fut sur le point de défaillir. Quoi ? QUOI ?

Satoshi semblait dans le même cas que lui, la bouche ouverte et ne sachant pas où se mettre du tout. Il regarda le garçon aux cheveux rouges. Il fronça les sourcils, semblant vraiment prendre la demande en considération. Mais peut-être parlait-il à Krad... Plusieurs fois, il fut tenté de dire quelque chose et à chaque fois, Daisuke retenait sa respiration, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Non. Dit non ! songea fortement Daisuke pour une obscure raison.

« Jaloux ? se moqua Dark. Allez, avoue que ça te gênerait qu'il accepte sa déclaration ! Mais cela ne te flatterait-il pas ? Bah oui, cette fille, c'est toi en fait. »

Non, non, non ! Il n'était pas elle !

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir, répondit finalement Satoshi.

— Ah euh... O-okay, rougit Dai-chan, regardant fixement par terre.

— Daisuke, tu viens ? On rentre.

Satoshi tourna les talons et descendit. Daisuke hésita à la suivre en laissant son double féminin ici et comme ça. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa une main apaisante sur son épaule :

— Ta peinture était magnifique. Je suis vraiment désolé de l'avoir soulevé.

— Ce... C'est pas grave. Je comptais me déclarer un jour ou l'autre. Hum...

— Oui ?

— Il semble... vraiment proche de toi...

— Hein ? rougit à son tour le garçon. Euh, mais non, mais non ! Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! On est juste... très bons amis !

« Arrête de jouer les hypocrites, rigola Dark. Et va rejoindre ta dulcinée qui s'impatiente ! »

Daisuke maudit l'ange et courut dans les escaliers pour rejoindre Satoshi. Après avoir salué les parents, ils sortirent dans la rue. Ils marchèrent en silence et Daisuke était vraiment trop embarrassé pour commencer la conversation.

— Daisuke, je vais avoir besoin de toi, finit par dire le garçon aux cheveux bleus. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Krad et il ne fallait vraiment pas que je donne une réponse dans un sens ou dans l'autre à Dai-chan.

— Ah ?

— Si j'ai bien compris la situation, il n'y a que toi qui a un double féminin. Et ça confession indique qu'elle aime le Satoshi d'ici. Mais avec sa déclaration, elle croit que ce Satoshi-là est au courant, ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Donc, il va falloir le mettre au courant.

— J'ai peur de comprendre...

« Pourtant une robe t'irait très bien ! explosa de rire Dark »

— Oui. Il faut que tu passes pour elle et que tu demandes l'avis de Satoshi !

F... faire une déclaration à Hiwatari-kun ? Aaaah ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas ! Il savait bien qu'il était tombé dans un rêve bizarre, mais là ! De plus avec Dark qui en rajoutait trois couches en arrière-plan, c'était stressant.

Satoshi pinça les lèvres, puis posa une main sur son épaule pour capter son attention. Daisuke ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

— Est-ce que... ça te dérange tant que ça de... te déclarer à un garçon ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Eh ? Non, non ! se précipita de dire le garçon aux cheveux rouges.

— Alors c'est juste parce que ce sera moi ? continua l'autre.

— ...

— ... Dans ce cas, imagine-toi que c'est quelqu'un d'autre.

Satoshi retira précipitamment sa main et marcha d'un pas vif. Daisuke aurait voulu le réconforter et lui dire que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait. Mais... il avait tellement honte !

Ils allèrent dans un magasin pour filles et achetèrent une robe rouge. Après l'avoir enfilé et s'être peigné à peu près, Daisuke ressemblait vraiment à Dai-chan. Satoshi détourna la tête et alors il _le_ vit.

— Daisuke, il arrive.

— Hein ? Mais... mais je fais quoi ?

— Tu restes toi-même, tu penses que tu parles à Riku et tu lui fais à peu près la même déclaration

— Mais...

Satoshi s'était caché derrière un arbre et écoutait discrètement. L'autre s'approchait et Daisuke ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout. Il n'allait pas y arriver, il n'allait pas y arriver, il n'allait pas...

— Salut Hiwatari-kun !

— Oh, Dai-chan, sourit Hiwatari d'une façon mystérieuse. Quel hasard...

Daisuke rit nerveusement. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus semblait vouloir continuer son chemin, alors le travesti se mit en travers de sa route, le prenant par le bras.

— Hi... Hiwatari-kun…

— Hum ? Quoi ?

— Je... je... je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi !

— ...

— ...

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Bon bah... voilà voilà...

**Dark** : Comme tu dis.

**Mydaya** : En tout cas, moi je m'amuse beaucoup XD

**Daisuke** : T-T Pourquoi ? Pourquoi moi ?

**Mydaya** : Parce que :p

**Satoshi** : -.-

**Mydaya** : Quelle loquacité ! Enfin bref, dites-moi vos impressions !


	5. Chap V

**Chapitre Cinq :**

* * *

**Série** : DNAngel

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site** : nex84.ath.cx/mydaya/accueil.htm (attention, l'adresse a changé)

**Couple** : HiwaDai

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Voilà.

— Pour les paroles normales. "..." pour les paroles de Dark et de Krad. Les pensées sont en _italique_.

* * *

Ils s'étaient assis autour de la fontaine, à l'endroit où ils avaient atterri.

Daisuke balançait ses pieds, trop stressé pour commencer la conversation. Satoshi regardait le paysage prendre des couleurs orangées, le regard vague. Le roux le dévisagea en coin. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus était vraiment sérieux.

Pourquoi rêvait-il d'Hiwatari-kun ? Pourquoi pas de Riku ? Riku... il l'avait totalement oubliée... Toutes ses pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers _lui_. Et il lui avait fait une déclaration aujourd'hui même ! Il ne s'en remettrait pas. Bon, c'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment à _son_ Satoshi qu'il avait fait sa déclaration mais quand même ! Les couleurs du ciel rehaussaient son teint, le rendant encore plus beau. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait d'avoir ces réflexions ?

« Mon cher Daisuke, tu es tellement novice dans l'amour que ça en est insultant pour mon nom. Non mais c'est vrai ! Je suis censé être admirée par toute la gente demoiselle et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me bousilles la réputation de tombeur en ne voyant pas l'évidence ! »

_Quelle évidence ? _

« Mais quel abruti, maugréa le fantôme. Daisuke, tu es amoureux. A-MOU-REUX ! »

_Mais non ! Il était amoureux de Riku. Pour Satoshi, c'était seulement de... de... de l'amitié. _

« Ah, j'ai trop honte pour moi, là... Bon, tu vas me laisser prendre ta place ! »

_Hein ? Quoi ?_

« Cramponne-toi, ça va faire un peu mal. »

— Attends !

— Que se passe-t-il, Daisuke ? demanda Satoshi, arrêtant sa contemplation du paysage.

— C'est Dark, il... il... AAAAHHH !

Il avait l'impression que son corps implosait. C'était atroce ! C'était comme la fois où il avait sauvé Riku. Jamais il n'avait pensé subir à nouveau cette douleur.

Satoshi se releva brusquement pour aller le soutenir moralement. Il semblait réellement ne pas comprendre. Mais Daisuke, fou de douleur, le repoussa violemment et tituba, serrant son propre corps avec ses bras tremblants tandis que son corps subissait la transformation douloureuse.

Il s'approcha dangereusement de la balustrade et passa par-dessus. Satoshi hurla, mais trop tard, il tombait déjà. La transformation se finit de justesse, mais il ne put qu'amortir sa chute.

Dark fit rouler ses muscles, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien. Il avait oublié que With n'était pas là. Apparemment, dans ce monde, il n'existait pas, ni lui, ni Krad. Donc With non plus. C'était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vu chez Dai-chan.

Bon.

Dark regarda autour de lui. Il avait atterri sur la plage et la falaise s'élevait impitoyablement. Pff, il devait faire le tour...

« Dark ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

— Oh, pour dire la vérité à ton cher Satoshi.

« Hein ? »

— Je compte lui dire que tu es amoureux de lui puisque tu n'arrives pas à le lui dire.

« Arrête tout de suite, Dark, ce n'est plus drôle ! »

— Mais je suis on ne peut plus sérieux. Ma réputation est en jeux.

« Mais on parle d'un garçon, là ! Pas d'une conquête féminine ! »

— Homme ou femme, ça revient au même voyons. Enfin, je te laisse le côté masculin, et je prends celui féminin, hein ! Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ta dulcinée ne vient-elle pas nous rejoindre ? Elle pourrait se faire un peu plus de soucis.

« Tu n'es pas drôle. »

— Ah bon ? Eh bien tant pis, hahahaha !

— Bonjour, vous.

Dark se retourna et il vit une jeune fille. Dark en avait la bouche bée. C'était un mélange de Riku et de Risa. Enfin, ce n'était pas très compliqué puisqu'elles étaient jumelles... Elle avait un large sourire. Ses cheveux étaient teintés en violet et attachés en un chignon en bataille.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous faire rire ?

— Tout, répondit Dark du tac au tac. Mais ce n'est certainement pas de votre beauté et de votre charme que je riais.

« Dark, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

— Ah oui, j'allais oublier. Je suis pressé, je suis désolé. J'ai été enchanté de faire votre connaissance, j'espère qu'on se verra un autre jour.

— Au revoir.

Quand il fut assez loin, Dark eut un soupir :

— Je ne crois pas que je laisse passer une beauté pareille pour m'occuper de tes histoires de cœur.

_A suivre... _

* * *

**Mydaya** : Désolée pour l'attente !

**Dark** : Oh mais c'est bon, tu avais le droit de nous oublier définitivement.

**Mydaya** : Oh, toujours la boutade pour rire sors _la masse de 5 tonnes et écrase Dark_

**Krad** : _se plaque contre le mur_

**Mydaya** : Kraaad ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

**Krad** : Tout le bien du monde.

**Mydaya** : C'est vrai ?

**Krad** : Oui, oui... Du moment que je n'interviens pas...

**Mydaya** : Mouais... Oh, mais ça peut s'arranger !

**Krad** : Pas la peine !

**Mydaya** : Si, si, j'insiste ! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, je suis vraiment contente que ça plaise autant ! Reviews siouplé n.n


	6. Chap VI

**Chapitre Six : Demande ratée**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Série** : DNAngel

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site** : nex84.ath.cx/mydaya (attention, l'adresse a changé)

**Couple** : HiwaDai

**Disclaimer** : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Voilà.

— Pour les paroles normales. "..." pour les paroles de Dark et de Krad (ou inversement, ça dépend de qui est refoulé, lol) Les pensées sont en _italique_.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Dark s'envola alors vers la plateforme où aurait du normalement être Satoshi, mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne. L'ange entendit un gros soupir de soulagement intérieur.

— Ce n'est que partie remise, Daisuke ! La ballade n'est pas finie !

« Dark, Arrête ! désespéra le roux. J'aime Riku et c'est tout ! C'est juste cet endroit qui cloche. C'est comme je le pensais, un rêve stupide. »

— C'est bien doux de rêver de ton cher camarade, hein ? Ah le voilà !

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

Daisuke s'arracha les cheveux et pleura, tout ça mentalement. Mais en même temps, il ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de vouloir – toujours mentalement – sortir de sa poitrine, à bondir avec autant de force. Ce n'était pas vrai ! Hiwatari allait trouver ça bizarre et il le regarderait bizarrement et ils ne seraient plus amis et...

— Tais-toi, Daisuke, tu me déconcentres, marmonna Dark.

L'ange noir atterit un peu plus loin dans une ruelle non-passante. En effet, le garçon aux cheveux bleus semblait simplement se promener, les mains dans les poches. C'était sympa, alors que Daisuke était sensé tomber d'une haute falaise. Dark le rejoignit rapidement à pied, le poing sur la hanche, dans une attitude provocatrice.

— Alors, Hiwatari... ça fait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu, hein ?

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et se mit en position visiblement sur la défensive. Dark explosa de rire, content de son effet.

— Bah vas-y, fais sortir Krad... si tu le peux ! Et s'il n'est pas trop froussard !

Ah... non, vraiment, Dark adorait narguer les gens. Hiwatari allait dire quelque chose, mais l'ange le coupa en reprenant fermement la parole, comme s'il allait lui apprendre quelque chose à l'école.

— Mais calmons-nous. Je ne suis ici qu'en temps qu'intermédiaire.

« Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! »

— ... Vois-tu, depuis que vous êtes arrivés ici, Daisuke a commencé à avoir des pensées étranges, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, haha...

« Nooon ! Traître ! »

— En un mot, il est complètement amoureux, non pas de Riku, mais de toi ! C'est pas marrant ?

Daisuke se tut tout d'un coup, mortifié, mais attendant de voir comment allait réagir son vis-à-vis. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ouvrit de grands yeux en ouvrant plusieurs fois la bouche, puis il secoua la tête pour lui-même, semblant mener un débat intérieur, puis il ouvrit la bouche :

— Qui ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

— Daisuke, sourit l'ange, heureux de son effet et de répéter l'élément important de sa tirade.

— Et vous êtes ?

— Bah voyons, je suis D...

Dark ouvrit la bouche, puis sembla soudain exaspéré. Il marmonna un « Non rien... trompé de personne », puis repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était apparu. Quelle idée de ressembler à l'Hiwatari de base ! Il ne pouvait pas avoir quelque chose de différend ? C'était comme s'il avait fait exprès de se cacher pour laisser ce faux Satoshi se mettre à sa place. Seulement, avant qu'il ne s'envole pour continuer ses recherches, Daisuke profita d'un instant de faiblesse et de pensées intenses, pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Pris par surprire, Dark se défendit comme il put. Ca lui donnait la sensation d'un marteau qui martelait sa tête, tandis que ses muscles semblaient vouloir sortir de son corps.

— Argh... Daisuke...

« Laisse-moi mon corps ! »

C'était la première fois qu'ils se battaient comme ça. C'était comme si Hiwatari et Krad avaient déteint sur eux, ou bien que les rôles avaient été inversés. L'ange blond et Satoshi avaient décrété une paix provisoire pour pouvoir sortir de cet endroit étrange, tandis que Dark et Daisuke se battaient pour contrôler le corps, et ainsi agir à sa guise. Le combat arriva bientôt à sa fin et le vainqueur fut...

_A suivre..._

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Mydaya** : Bon, c'est un fait, je suis lente à écrire...

**Dark** : ...

**Myda** : Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

**Dark** : Non, non ¬¬

**Myda** : Et toi, Krad ?

**Krad** : Juste que c'est magnifique parce que je ne suis pas pour l'instant impliqué !

**Myda** : Oui... « pour l'instant » hihihi !

**Krad** : T-T

**Myda** : Bref, reviewez-moi si vous avez aimé (ou pas – enfin... si vous avez lu, quoi) ! n.n


End file.
